Mysteries
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are on their way to Itachi's party, and Kakashi knows what Itachi plans to tell her, so he beats him to it. Man, his love for her makes him say the sappiest things...AU


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

A oneshot I did on commission from angel897. It's AU and Itachi has not killed his family and the Uchihas are not traitors here. ALso, I jthink they're just a little more classy in this world. I'm not sure how it turned out like this...but I like it! :) I'm sorry this took me forever! It was orginally a 300th review thing, but Here I Am had hit 400 reviews while I was procrastinating...sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi!"

He glanced back to see a pink-haired teen running at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that really you?"

"I would assume so."

He was dressed in a black suit left unbuttoned, giving Sakura a view of the light purple vest underneath, complete with light purple tie and silver pocket-watch. His hair was completely slicked back, leaving only a few strands of hair to lie carelessly over his eyes. He wasn't even wearing his headband- he'd replaced it with a black eye-patch. His mask was nonexistent and Sakura felt totally justified when she hadn't recognized him.

"Whaa…what happened to your mask?"

"Oh, that. It's not polite to go to a formal party in a mask."

"Since when did you care about polite?"

Kakashi shrugged, starting to run his hand through his hair only to find that it was stiff with gel.

"Since now, I guess."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him. He was handsome (just as she'd expected) and she noticed a narrow nose and how he looked like he had recently shaved.

"How long are you going to stare?"

She noticed now that he seemed slightly annoyed.

"We can walk together. We're going to the same party."

"Fine."

She was dressed in an evening gown the same shade of her hair and Kakashi had to decidedly look away from the low cut of the dress. She had her hair in a complicated hairstyle that made Kakashi's head hurt just thinking about it.

"I didn't know you were close with Itachi." said Sakura, trying to make conversation.

"We were in ANBU together. I think he originally became my friend just to spite the Uchiha clan."

"The Uchiha don't like you?"

Kakashi tapped the eye-patch. "Not really."

"Oh."

"I didn't know that _you_ were close to Itachi."

"He's…interesting. He's surprisingly good-natured for someone's who's been through so much. I guess that therapy helped him."

Kakashi didn't want or need to tell her that he'd been through twice times as much as Itachi and three times as much therapy.

"Mmm. I suppose so."

Sakura glanced at the tall, thin, figure next to her. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"We've still got a while to walk. Would you mind if I-" She cut off, embarrassed.

"Yes?"

Sakura got close to him and put her arm through his. "Is this all right?"

"Of course. It's not every day I get to walk a pretty young lady anywhere."

"Probably because you're so old."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"No offense."

"I'm still offended."

Sakura glanced at him. He was smiling at her, so she thought he was joking. Hopefully.

"You look good in that outfit." she said, trying to amend.

"Thanks. It's been hiding in my closet for years."

Sakura squinted at it. "It sure doesn't look like it."

"That's a miracle then."

"Kakashi-sensei, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem distracted."

"I am a little, I guess." Kakashi was trying not to think about how Itachi had confessed to him that he had fallen for Sakura, _his_ ex-student. The one he too had fallen in love with.

"Why? What's up?"

"When have I let you become privy to my thoughts?" hummed Kakashi pleasantly.

"Never. I should've known better." huffed Sakura. He glanced at her and realized he'd hurt her feelings.

He stopped her from walking, putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her at arms length. It was starting to snow, cold snowflakes swirling around in the frigid wind.

"Sakura, I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm a private person. Telling people what I'm thinking is something I never do. I'm scared of getting hurt."

Sakura was startled, so say the least. "Why are telling me this?"

"Because I think I hurt your feelings just now. And I know we're going to a party where someone is going to ask you to be their girlfriend, and I don't think I'll be able to take that."

Sakura bit her lip, looking up into Kakashi's good eye. "Are you jealous?"

He chuckled. "Very much so. You said that Itachi is good natured for having gone through so much. Well, I bet I can top that."

"Huh?"

"I've been through twice as much, Sakura, and I pride myself as having excellent self-control. Please don't tell me I'm going to lose you to him."

"You aren't."

"Are you just saying that?"

Sakura smiled. "No. I prefer angsty old men over handsome do-gooders like him."

"Neither of those descriptions fit us," scowled Kakashi playfully. "Have you ever seen him? He's got those wrinkles on his face. I mean, what are those?"

"No one knows. The biggest mystery of the leaf village, other than your face, and that's been revealed."

"Only to you. I have a jutsu up that makes it impossible for most people to see it."

"And you didn't include me in that?"

"I trust you."

Sakura felt her cheeks grow red. "You know what the biggest mystery for _me_ is?"

"Hmm?"

"What it would be like kissing you."

Kakashi was surprised, but he wasted no time in revealing that particular mystery.

* * *

What did you think? Was it goo? ^.^ Please tell me!


End file.
